First Saturday in May
by Brass Tacked
Summary: Derby madness has affected everyone in Tortall, except Kel who is utterly confused by the antics of everyone else. Oneshot to celebrate the wonderfulness of the Kentucky Derby.


A/N: Okay this is kind of a silly piece I'm writing because I'm taking a break from studying for finals and I'm putting my packing off until the last moment (Slaps hand: bad me! Bad me!), but most of all I'm writing this because THE KUNTUCKY DERBY is this Saturday! YEEHAW! Maybe I should explain that I'm a horse racing fanatic, thus my screenname Racehorsefanatik. All I'm going to say is that I love Bellamy Road and he's an amazing horse (It also helps that hes owned by Steinbrenner, Go Yankees!), but alas his post is #16, not good my friends, that's the first slot in the additional gate they add on special for this race. Also, I'm a huge Frankel fan and think its high time that he won the Derby and High Limit could be the horse to do that for him. With that said, I'm putting my money on Nobel Causeway one of the Zito horses. I'm really not sure why, but I just have a good feeling about this horse, it might help that the Idaho homeboy Gary Stevens is riding him. I think that's enough with my derby musings.

Disclaimer: Tortall, the characters, and the Kentucky Derby do not belong to me.

**First Saturday in May**

"What is it that has you so excited Sir Meathead?" Dom asked as he watched his cousin fidget in his seat for about the hundredth time in the last three minutes.

Neal scowled at his cousin for using that blasted nickname, but he answered him anyway, "It's the first Saturday in May and you know what that means."

"No Neal, we don't know what that means." This time it was his best friend, Kel who spoke. "And besides that what is a Saturday and this May you speak of. Something you learned while you were still at the University?"

"Huh? I'm really not sure what they are, but they do have me excited." Neal was very confused. Something had him this excited, but he really wasn't sure what it was.

Just then their friend Owen of Jesslaw came into the dining hall with a silly grin plastered on his face. Of course where Owen was concerned a silly grin was a common occurance. When the young knight joined them at their table he immediately stated, "I'm in the mood for a mint julep, anybody else?"

"What is this nonsense you're spewing Owen, I've never heard of anything called a mint julep. Maybe you and Neal have been spending too much time in each other's company." Merric sounded exasperated.

"You've never heard of a mint julep? Where have you been living? Under a rock? It's a drink silly, and it sure is a jolly one. Its really easy to make too, all you need is two cups sugar, two cups water, springs of fresh mint, crushed ice, and some whiskey, really its quite a jolly drink!" Everyone at the table just looked at him like he was crazy.

Suddenly a commotion at the doorway drew their collective gazes. Several curses floated around the table when they saw the spectacle there. It was Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, the King's Champion, renowned knight of the realm, famous throughout the world, and she was wearing a hat. That wasn't shocking on its own because it had been raining outside, what was shocking was the hat itself. It was huge and frilly, covered in flowers and lace. It clashed completely with the tunic and breeches that she wore. It was also bright pink.

Kel hopped to her feet and rushed over to the other Lady Knight, something must be wrong with Alanna if she was wearing such a horrid creation. But as she approached, she realized something. Alanna's eyes were sparkling with good humor and she seemed rather proud to be wearing the hat. Skidding to a stop she stuttered out one word, "W-w-why!"

"Why what silly?" Alanna looked confused as she raised an odd looking glass to her lips and swallowed a sip of her drink.

"Why are you wearing that hideous hat?" Kel was completely confused, what was going on at the palace today?

"I think it's a lovely hat and I'm wearing it because it's the first Saturday in May," Alanna then walked away muttering something about ignorant girls.

With a shrug Kel turned around to rejoin her friends when she saw to her horror that everyone was now wearing frilly hats and sipping on mint juleps. They were also singing some song about their old Kentucky home. With a muttered 'urgh", she turned and ran away from the madness inside.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Okay, I know its not Saturday yet, but well, I felt like posting this now. I hoped you enjoyed my little story about derby madness.

Happy Derby Day to everyone!

SW-


End file.
